Grindhouse Presents: The Lovely Angels & A Second Plan
by Brandon Burns
Summary: This is a Grindhouse double feature Dirty Pair Fanfic, story the two chapters are the whole story i'm a fan of Grindhouse double feature movies.


**Grindhouse Presents: "The Lovely Attack." & "A Second Plan."**

**This is a grindhouse double feature Dirty pair fanfic, with Kei Yury Mike & Sam. **

**This is a parody of the 70's grindhouse films that's if you know what they are?**

**Look theme up on the internet to get a good hint of this story and enjoy this grindhouse story!**

**By the way Mike & Sam were the two little boys who hijacked a military base. From the episode "But they're only children" in this story there good guys working with the 3WA as agents, and yes there sill kids but enough about that let's start the action packed story!**

**First story "The Lovely Attack." Kei and Yuri are sent on a mission to blow up a enemy war base but both get caught while trying to do it.**

**And in the second & last story "A Second Plan." Mike and Sam have to rescue theme from the evil soldiers who are holding theme hostage. **

**The Lovely Attack.**

Chief Gooley was in his office reading some of the paperwork on this new mission to sent Kei & Yuri on. he was thinking.

"Sweet jesus, this military base on planet doom has killed women, children, and everything else I just hope the lovely angels can de all their weapons because if they don't these men will have there way with the other good planet's as well."

Meanwhile both Kei & Yuri were walking to Gooley's office they wanted to know what there next mission was?

Kei talking to Yuri said.

"God I need a vacation I wonder what Gooley wants us to do now?"

Yuri told Kei.

"Hmm... it's proably the planet doom thing, I hear some of their soldiers are killing innocent people  
it's getting way out of controll."

Kei then said to herself.

"Oh baloney."

When still walking to the office they both saw two little boys coming out of the locker room.

Kei looking puzzeld said.

"Hey who are those two boys?"

Yuri told her.

"That's Mike and Sam there the new 3WA junior members."

Kei stopped and now said.

"They let kids joined the 3WA now you've got to be shitting me!"

Yuri then said to her.

"I'm surprise as you are but I hear they can wipe out crime and shoot there way out of trouble."

Kei thought.

"Whatever, I just hope those brats won't get in my way when I kick ass!"

They both now go into Gooley's office cheif Gooley sitting in his desk was about to tell theme about there next mission.

Gooley says.

"All right Kei, Yuri, this next assingment involves planet doom's whole army base is being corrupted by it's own military you two have to sneak into there base and capture the leader. after you do that you must blow up the whole base."

Kei said while loading her gun.

"Were on it chief!"

Yury said with a worried look on her face.

"I had a feeling it had something to do with planet doom."

Now walking out of the office both Mike and Sam were about to come in Kei looking down on the boys said.

"Oh, look Yuri it's the brand new 3WA junior members they let anybody join these days."

Mike looking a little pissed said to her.

"Ah, you must Kei of the dirty pair."

She also gets pissed and says to him.

"That's lovely angels bubb if your gonna be a 3WA member at least get our names right!

Mike then said.

"And you must be Kei I heard you were a hot temperd fowl mouth psycho bitch."

Suddenly Kei's face turned red and smoke started to come of her ears.

Both at the same time Yuri and Sam went.

Yuri. "Uh-oh he's done it now."

Sam. "Uh-oh he's done it now."

She now shouts from the roof top.

"What the fuck did you say to me, you little prick!"

Suddenly everyone in the building heard Kei's angry voice they all stood in silence.

Sam then grabs Mike's arm and says with a worried look.

"Come on let's go! we've got a mission to do."

The boys were now leaving Mike before he left the hallway told Kei.

"Catch ya later baby!"

Kei was sill pissed off, grinding her teeth Yuri then said.

"Forget about him let's just go to the ship."

Both now on the lovely angels ship along with Mookie, they were all heading to planet doom to fight there military base. getting close to the planets coral Yuri was getting the gear out she loads her and Kei's humongous weapon

Inside the base the whole planet doom military was all there waiting to shoot the lovely angels captain Mad looking through the binoculars he has a evil look on his face.

"Blast the living shit out of those god dam lovely angels!"

They fired their weapons at the dirty pair who were both getting off the ship bulllets were flying right at them, Kei then shot her big rocket launcher at the soldiers killing most of them, but some went back inside now landed the ship and getting ready to sneak inside to get Caption Mad."

Kei carrying her guns said.

"This is going to be a piece of cake."

Yury locking up the ship told her.

"I sure hope we can pull this off or the chief we'll have our asse's for this!"

Quietly tippy toeing to inside their main room, the lovely angels had to be really careful, now inside the main base when one of the soldiers had spotted the dirty pair he shouted "Hey! you're not suppose to be in here!"

The soldier shoots his machine gun towards them, but Kei with her rocket l blew the sucker's head off, she then walked up to the dead body & told him.

"You fucking scum don't ever mess with a lovely angel with bigger and better weaponds Dickhead!"

She then kicked the dead body and ran with Yuri to find Captain Mad, but when they were running to the hallway  
some of the robot guns were coming to kill Kei & Yuri but f Yuri who saw them coming shoots and blows them up  
very fast both said to each other while running their butt's off.

Kei said.

"It is so like them to use the robot guns because their not man enough to do it themeselfs."

Yuri said.

"Looks like there kind of chicken shit, and really stupid."

Suddenly, a small grenade flew right near the dirty pair, Kei notice it and shouted to Yuri.

"Holy Shit! Yuri watch out!"

Yuri jumps and grabs Kei's arm it explodes but they were all right, landed back on the ground floor both exhausted Kei & Yuri tried to rest for a minute but captain Mad, was on the upper balcony in the battel ground room way up near the ceiling up on the balcony he shouted to the dirty pair.

"Hello lovley angels, it is a honor to finally meet you girls but it's too bad that I have to blow your brains out."

Kei shouted while flipping him the middle finger.

"Oh, yeah your not so tough why don't you come down hear and fight like a real man chicken!"

Captain Mad while holding some kind of huge gun said to them, before getting ready to shoot it.

"I maby a little chicken but at least i'm not caught yet!"

He now shoots his net gun he did not used a real weapon but just some kind of net gun both Kei & Yuri were now  
trapped this net was some kind of hard barb wire that coulden't break loose, Captain Mad now coming downstairs  
he then comes to the battel ground room and says to the pair.

"Ha, Ha! before I kill both of you, I will have the greatest three-way sex with you ever!  
if you two will not fuck me first then I'll just have to murder you right now!."

Both Kei & Yuri looking at each other with shockness both trying really hard to get loose from the wire ropes  
they both even shoot the barb with their handguns but it did not work, captain Mad was laughing in a evil way  
Kei was putting her hands on her face in disbelief, Yuri still trying to get loose trying so hard to cut the wire with her  
knife Kei told Yuri it was useless.

"Forget it Yuri were fucking trapped, trapped like some ugly rats we are in deep shit!"

Yuri said to herself.

"I wonder if the chief we'll send some kind of back up for us?"

**End of "Lovely Angels" the last chapter "A Second Plan" i'll write as soon as I can, hope you enjoyed  
the first Grindhouse story there action packed baby!**


End file.
